Le Bal Masqué
|artist = (Dr. Creole) |tvfilm = Le Bal masqué |year = 1984 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: File:Bm_proof.PNG |pc = / / / (Bar) |gc = / / / |lc = File:Bm_proof.PNG |pictos = 79 |dura = 3:29 |nowc = BalMasque |from = album }} "Le Bal Masqué" by (covered by Dr. Creole in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a dance crew of two men and two women. Their outfits were based on the fashion in the 17th century. They have yellow outlines. P1 P1 is a male pirate with long black hair and a goatee. He has a magenta bandana tied on his head. He wears a cyan loose shirt with a peach colored open vest with yellow borders, supported by a magenta cloth belt tied on his waist with the rest of the cloth hanging loose on his left side. He also wears a pair of black slacks and a pair of black shoes. A magenta parrot with yellow beak and yellow and blue wing and tail feathers is seen resting on his left shoulder and has several black small bands on his left wrist. P2 P2 is a female aristocrat. She has purple hair styled in a bustle, with a yellow ribbon on the right side. She wears a party eye mask with a large yellow feather on the left side. She also wears a yellow fancy swing dress with a large bow on her chest, a magenta fancy coat with yellow lines, loose sleeves and a long backskirt, cyan leggins and a pair of magenta and black heels. P3 P3 is a man dressed similar to male French generals. He wears a pink bicorne with a yellow line around it and a blue and yellow badge pinned on it. He also wears a cyan suit with yellow tassel shoulder pads and yellow cuffs, with yellow lines and a magenta section of his suit. He wears a pair of black slacks and a pair of magenta sneakers with white soles, tied together with black laces. P4 P4 is a woman with an outfit similar to the one that Clémence Bringtown wear in the music video. She has black hair, which is tied by a yellow and pink plaid handerchief with loose strands poking on her sides as well as a pair of yellow hoop earrings.. She wears a top with open shoulders and a bare midriff, with yellow and pink plaid designs and magenta ruffles added to its design. She also wears a yellow and pink plaid skirt with an open slit on the left side to reveal a magenta frilled skirt. She wears a pair of purple strap wedges with thick white soles on her feet. Background The background involves old-school windows that has neon colors. Fireworks blare throughout the song. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move that has been revealed so far: Gold Move: Raise both of your hands quickly, the left hand halfway as high as the right hand, as if you were presenting something. Balmasque gm 1.png|Gold Move Balmasque gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *'' '' is the second song in the series by Dr. Creole, but the first one to be a cover. *'' '' is the eighth French-language song in the series. *The coaches appear in the background of Skibidi. *The preview uses the original version instead of the cover. **This is the third time this happens, after Only You (And You Alone) and Footloose. *Some of the concept art of the coaches can be seen in the Kill This Love/I Am the Best/Fancy behind-the-scenes.https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:2019-10-19_08.12.03.jpg *In the preview gameplay, the pictogram bar uses its default color and the Gold Move effect is from . Gallery Game Files Balmasque cover generic.png|'' '' Balmasque cover albumcoach.png| album coach BalMasque 1083.png|P1 s avatar BalMasque 1084.png|P2 s avatar Balmasque p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar BalMasque 1086.png|P3 s avatar BalMasque 1085.png|P4 s avatar Promotional Images Balmasque gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Balmasque youtube teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (YouTube Stories) Others Balmasque thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Balmasque thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video and Audio La Compagnie Créole - Le Bal Masqué Just Dance 2020 - Le Bal Masqué by Dr. Creole (AUDIO from files) Teasers Le Bal Masqué - Gameplay Teaser (US) Le Bal Masqué - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Dance Crews Category:1980s Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:French Songs Category:Covers Category:Covered Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs by Dr. Creole